Son Of The Hero
by jioplip
Summary: Herin lies the tale of the Hero of time who, after saving Termina, decided to make it his homeland. 21 years after, he remains still in Termina, where his life is about to be shaken to its very foundation. Rated T to be safe.


**Son Of The Hero**

**Chapter 1:**

**Encroaching darkness.**

* * *

It was dark.

It was always dark in this place, how long he had been there, was no longer important. He was a king, a legend, a god. And yet, he had been sealed away, by a mere child. After being released from captivity for many thousands of years, that boy, who didn't even understand the power within his _own_ body, had fought him with a power, that not even this great king could understand, if that boy had more understanding of the world, then surely instead of being sealed away, that power would have killed him.

But, he could sense something..._different_...the great king could feel another power, strange that another being would be within this void, dank, and dark, where only he exsisted.

Or _was_ there another? He could not move in this darkness, but it seemed as though that presence was coming towards him. He felt the power of that being, within him, a power, perhaps the same?

No it was similar, but different than that of the boys, but surely, any being with that much power must be a suitable vessel for his rebirth.

_Then I will call out to this prospect_, he thought to himself.

"**YOU**" He spoke from his seal, his half-heard, half-sensed voice, booming with all the force of the god that he was.

"**I CALL YOU TO MY PRESENCE**" he told the being, a mere speck of life compared to the great king "**I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU AN OFFER, STRONG ONE**" he said, as the being grew closer.

"**CERTAINLY YOU HAVE FELT MY POWER, IT IS YOURS, IF YOU CAN BREAK THE SEAL ON MY LIFE"**

"_Of course, great lord_" it spoke, barely heard in the oppressing darkness.

"**THIS WILL BE NO EASY TASK, I WILL NOW SHOW TO YOU THE LOCK THAT SEALS ME, WATCH CLOSELY, I HAVE ONLY ENOUGH POWER REMAINING TO LIFT THE DARKNESS ONCE**"

The being watched, as the darkness was lifted, and it saw the form of the lock, the six symbols of the elements, though twisted, connecting their power around some white light, a twisted and corrupted light, once pure, but now filled with hate, but through all that he saw a twisted and insane darkness, a power that surpassed anything the being had ever imagined.

The darkness returned, and the once-great king spoke "**NOW YOU SHALL GO FORTH, AND FIND THE **_**OBJECT**_** THAT I HAVE BEEN IMPRISONED WITHIN**" at that, a vision of the _object_ appeared in the beings mind.

"_Understood...my master_"

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man lounged on a tree branch, in an expansive field, a sheathed sword in his left hand, the youth wore black, fingerless leather gloves, and was dressed in a grey long-sleeved wool shirt and brown leggings, he wasn't wearing any shoes, and he let one of his bare feet dangle as he stared at the wall of the large city where he lived,his honey blond hair almost glowed in the sunlight, and his deep blue eyes surveyed the grassland before him. Suddenly he noticed a shady figure carrying a bulging sack scaling down the wall.

"Him again," he said, his hatred for the man showing through his usually calm voice.

The youth jumped down out of the tree to his sturdy leather boots, putting them on and lacing them as fast as possible, even so, the man was at the bottom of the wall by the time he was done, cursing, he picked up his small bag, it contained only a few of his things, but it was enough to catch the old theif, who was already half-limping towards his hideout.

The youth ran to his quarry quickly making up the distance between them, when he was about ten feet away, he yelled to the man.

"Sakon!" the man, Sakon,turned and, seeing who was chasing him, began to limp away even more hurriedly, but the youth easily trotted up to the bald, wrinkled man.

"Blast it!" Sakon yelled, turning away from his pursuer and limping in that direction, but the youth just reached into his bag, and pulled out a mask bearing no design save for the four colours of green, red, blue, and purple in each corner.

He put the Mask of Four on, and he was suddenly tinted green, and doppelgangers in the other three colours appeared around Sakon who stopped and turned, yelling at the youth.

"Blast it all!" a pained expression forming on the ancient mans face "You're even more trouble than your father, Erich!"

The youth, Erich, stepped towards Sakon, "You couldn't outrun my father, and back then you weren't so old Sakon" he then grabbed the sack easily from Sakon, ignoring his protests, as the doppelgangers held him still. "Who did you steal from this time, you old coot?" he looked in the bag and cursed, "Dammit Sakon!" he said, fixing the man with a steely glare behind the mask "Why them? of all the people in clock town, why _them_?"

Sakon fixed him in an impish glare "Your mother doesn't know what you're doing does she?"

"Uhhhh" he mumbled something, twisting his head away.

Sakon laughed "And _you_ stole your fathers old sword, didn't you?"

"None of that matters!" he said "They'll just be glad that I caught you and returned their things"

"And how will your father feel when he learns about that mask of yours?"

Erich turned to the nearest entrance into clock town, the East Gate, and walked there, his clones 'escorting' Sakon behind him. "And why-?" he began.

But Sakon interrupted him "I know that kind of mask is illegal"

Erich stopped in his tracks, and turned to Sakon as he spoke "The use of any mask that causes the body to be altered or transform, in any way, is illegal, except by certain high ranking officials," the theif quoted, grinning at Erich. "And, may I say you look a little green today?"

"They won't believe you" Erich said taking a step forward.

Sakon out-right smiled "Except for the fact that your father has been very eager to find the person who has recently been making those masks, and I'm guessing you with-held this information because you're a 'returning costumer', am I correct?"

Erich paused before saying, "What do you want?"

Sakon continued smiling, saying, "One of those beautiful masks of yours, of course"

"Why?" Erich asked immediately.

"To sell of course" Sakon gave him a queer-eyed look, "Am I right that such a mask would cost quite a bit?"

"You disgust me, Sakon," Erich told him, taking out one of the masks, It resembled the face of an owl, "The Mask of Soaring," he said presenting it to Sakon as the clones released him.

"It will turn you into the wind, and take you somewhere you know well, but I warn you, it may not re-integrate your entire body if you don't know the place you take it off in well enough"

"Understood, Erich," The old theif said, putting the mask on, and the wind blew towards the canyon, as he disappeared.

Erich took off his own mask, and the clones disappeared as the green glow left his body, he put it back into his bag,and left for his hiding spot before heading back into town.

* * *

Erich walked through Clock Town, waving to people as he passed by, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Hey Erich, come on over here!" Erich looked, and saw James LaFleur, an old friend of his fathers, and a member of the Terminian guard, so he walked over to the jovial man, the bulging sack on his back weighing him down.

"What is it this time, boy?" he said in an unnaturally serious voice, shifting his shoulders under his light dress armor, the gleaming thin plate adorned with several medals.

"I told you, I'm not a boy Jim, I'm Fifteen now y'know" he said making an angered face.

They both looked at each other seriously until they both broke down laughing.

"So then" Jim began, regaining his composure "Why the sack?"

"Sakon"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry, I won't tell your folks" he said reassuringly, running his hand through his short-cut black hair.

"What won't you be telling me?" asked a familiar voice from behind Erich.

Jim gave a start before saying "Oh, hey there Captain Aswari, didn't see ya there"

"Evidently", Link Aswari said in a cool voice as Erichs head turned to look towards him, his chain mail armor just visible beneath the fine green silk tunic he was wearing, a great many medals were pinned to his shirt. "So, is it safe to assume that everything in that sack is what went missing from the house?"

Erich nodded, noticing then that Jim had managed to slip away.

"Why are you out in town Dad?" Erich asked him, "I mean, the soldiers could've dealt with Sakon"

Link chuckled, brushing a stray piece of his straw-blond hair out of his eyes "I thought it was that old coot, so he gave you the slip, did he?"

Erich blushed, mumbling about being weighted down, before saying "That still doesn't answer my question"

Link looked at him sternly, "You missed sword practice with Viscen"

"Oh, right"

"Of course, I know you were goofing off" Link said seriously "But I think we can let this one slide, we'll just tell your mother that you saw Sakon as he was running off with _that_"

"Really?" Erich said brightly.

"But just this once" Link said reprimandingly "And I'm having you trained at the Swordsman's school for the next few weeks"

"What? Why?" Erich asked him, shock clear on his face.

"Because, since Kafei took office I have been trying to convince him to hold a sword fighting competition at the Carnival and I finally got him to agree, consider it your punishment for running off with the Gilded Sword again" He said, motioning to the blade.

"Dammit"

"Excuse me?" Link asked him, "You had better not use that kind of language around your mother"

"Uh, isn't getting kind of dark?" Erich dodged, looking at the orange sky, as the sun began to set.

Link also looked at the sky, frowning "We should get home before your mother gets worried, she doesn't know you didn't show up at Viscens"

"Oh dear," Erich said as the two trudged home.

* * *

The darkness was almost unbearable, the great king used all of his power to send his soldier back into life, to find the _object_ that he so hated.

"**GO NOW, STRONG ONE, AND FIND IT, THAT DETESTABLE **_**OBJECT**_** THAT HAS SEALED ME SO LONG**"

And just then, a portal was formed, and the once-feared god was left alone once more.

* * *

Link walked into the doorway, Erich close behind, the latter of the two putting the sack on the ground just as a thin golden-red haired woman wearing a blazing red coat and breeches came from the living room, walking right over to Link.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Her melodic voice filled with anger and frustration "You said you would be home by five, and it's almost seven!" He tried to explain, but she only talked over him "I don't think that it would take all too long to get back home! At the very least to tell me how things were going, why you even went is beyond me, the guard isn't _that_ incompetent you know!"

"Uh, Mom" Erich said when she paused

"And **you**!" she began, before noticing the sack "What's that?"

"Well Tatl," Link then interjected "Our boy here managed to catch Sakon, and get everything that was stolen back!"

"Oh?" she asked Erich, who nodded "Well that's great!"

"Is it safe to come out now?" asked a mans voice from the living room.

"Oh, I just remembered, Erich, your uncle's here, so why don't you go and say hello?"

"Got it" he said, eager to leave the room.

"I'll go say hi too," Link said, starting to walk towards the houses interior. "I haven't seen Tael in a while and-"

Tatl stepped in his path, her voice taking on a deathly serious tone "We need to talk, Link"

He nodded, his voice equally grim "Understood"

They stepped closer to one another, whispering so that the two in the next room would not hear them.

"It's Majora, Link" Tatl told him, her voice weighted with regret at what that would mean.

"You think He's returned?"

"Not yet, but I sense that it's only a matter of time before he is once again trying to destroy this land of Termina"

Link closed his eyes, deep in thought "Then you know what I have to do"

Tatl nodded biting her lip "I'll look after Erich, you have to go find _him_"

"Tell Erich and the Mayor that I had to leave, no need to tell them why"

"Okay"

At that final exchange of words, Link picked up the Gilded Sword, a blade that had once been the Kokiri Sword, the ancient treasure of his homeland. He then reflected on his decison, before holding it out to Tatl.

"Give this to Erich, I'll get a standard sword from the armory"

"But" She began before Link interrupted her.

"The time when Erich has to defend our home may yet come very soon, if what you suspect holds true"

Link then closed his eyes, reciting a revised version of a well-practiced speech.

"I, Link Aswari, pass by the blood, to our son, Erich Aswari, the treasure of the Kokiri, the reforged Kokiri Sword" He then passed the blade to Tatl. "I had hoped to do this myself, but I don't have enough time to explain things to him, so I pass that responsibility to you"

Leaving it at that, Link picked out a few of the masks and tools that Sakon had stolen from out of the bag before he left, Tatl only staring at him wordlessly, the Gilded Sword held firmly in her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Beneath the Clock Tower.

The heavy Iron door that was the only gateway between Termina and Hyrule, at least two feet thick, had been torn threw as if it were cardboard, and standing just past the opening was a cloaked figure, the light beneath the tower was insufficient to view him clearly, but his strong nose, and ragged clothing were plainly visible. And when he spoke, it was with a cold, calculating voice, an inescapable rage just hidden behind his cool exterior.

"I'm finally free, and once I have _that_ power, I will destroy the **kid**, and rule this _Termina_"

The evil mans laughter echoed throughout the chamber, unheard through the hustle above.

* * *

"What do you mean he _left_?"

Kafei, the current Mayor of Termina, was in outrage at the news.

"He's the Captain of the Guard!"

Tatl was flustered, trying to get a word in edgewise. _Kafei definitely doesn't take after his father._ She reflected, as the previous Mayor never could quite get his opinions heard.

"I won't stand for him running off like this! It's nearly the festival for crying out loud!"

"HE'S TRYING TO SAVE TERMINA!" She cried out, thankful for the soundproof walls surrounding Kafei's office.

Kafei was quite taken aback to this news.

"Save Termina from what?"

"I believe that Majora may be trying to return, Link told me not to tell you, but clearly you weren't going to let it be like that"

The Mayor slumped back in his chair, the news of Majoras possible return shocking him greatly.

"You should have gone with him"

"Excuse me?"

"Your brother is visiting, isn't he?"

"Well yes, but-"

"You may be able to catch up with him still"

"But Erich-"

"Tael can take care of Erich for a short time, your place is at Links side"

"I know, but..."

"I'll tell Tael the news, you go catch up with Link, that's a Mayoral order"

"Thank you, Kafei"

* * *

Erich walked into the living room, approaching a man with coal-black skin, and dark hair, with a tinge of violet in it.

"Hello Erich" He said happily, standing up to hold his hand out.

Erich grasped it firmly "Good day, Tael, would you mind telling me where you've been these past few months?"

He chuckled, grinning at his nephew as they sat down on the couch, "Sorry that I haven't been in touch, I was investigating the source of a disturbance in Ikana, it turns out that some of the Gerudo Pirates were cast out from their order, I don't know why, but they seem to have turned to being common thieves, I had the Terminian Guard send in a few soldiers to protect the people who recently decided to move in there, though I can't understand how anyone could live in a place with so many unrestful spirits".

"Well, remember that they can't sense those spiritual vibrations like you can"

Tael, being brought out of his reverie, turned to Erich smiling weakly, "Right, like you say" He then chuckled softly, "Sorry if I bored you with my story"

"No, not at all" Erich reassured him, closing his eyes in thought, "Actually I found it quite interesting"

"Now don't be getting any ideas Erich" Tael said, suddenly deathly serious "If your mother found out that I sent you on some crazy trip again" at that he shuddered "I don't even want to think about it"

Erich chuckled lightly "Don't worry, I'm going to be tied up at the Swordsman's School until the Carnival anyway"

Tael then gave him a curious look "I think your father planned this"

"Planned what?"

"One of the reasons I'm in Clock Town is that I'm taking over the Swordsman's School until a permanent replacement is found for the previous Instructor"

"Well I guess I won't be able to skip class with you in charge"

"You better believe it Rookie"

Erich put his head in his hands "I have a long few weeks ahead of me don't I?"

"You better believe it" Tael told him, grinning before his face straightened "Your parents haven't come in yet, I think I'll check up on them"

At that, Tael got up, Erich following him as he walked towards the foyer, Tael saw that no-one was there, and then saw a note addressed to him, he picked it up, along with the Gilded Sword that was beneath it, he instantly felt the power through the blades sheath instantly understanding what it was he had to do.

"Erich" was all he said to his nephew in a cold voice.

"What is it?"

Tael turned to him, and held the handle of the mythical blade out to him. "Erich Aswari, in my hands is the treasure of the Kokiri, it is yours, now, take your birthright, and know the truth"

Erich, eyes wide, and his mouth agape, took the blade, and felt a strange warmth come over him, and somehow, he began to know things, about Hyrule, the Kokiri, and his father.

Tael watched as Erich retrieved the blade, and the knowledge flowed into him, until he suddenly he collapsed, Tael wordlessly picked him up and carried him to the couch, where he laid him down.

"Rest, now, Erich Aswari, Hero of Termina"

* * *

**A/N: Credit to Draug419 for the inspiration to make human-sized fairies.**

**And yes, Lost fans, That is a tribute, LOL.**


End file.
